villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thantos DuBaer
Thantos DuBaer is an evil sorcerer and he is a major villain in the Twitches book series by Scholastic Press and the main antagonist of both the 2005 Disney Channel Original Movie Twitches and its 2007 sequel Twitches Too. He is the father of Ileana DuBaer, the brother of King Aron and Fredo Dubaer, the brother-in-law of Queen Miranda, He was portrayed by Patrick Fabian. Book History Thantos owns a multimillion, multinational business and is extremely powerful in both worlds. He practices dark magic and was always jealous of his brother, Aron. He has tried to kill the twins numerous times but failed. Toward the end of the series he asked Miranda to marry him but she said no. In Book 10, he was to be ignored by everyone on Coventry Island at the end of the twins initiation. Movie History ''Twitches'' Thantos, out of jealousy and lust for power, went after his brother Aron and his (Aron's) twin daughters, Apolla and Artemis in his shadow form, known as "the Darkness". Aron transferred his power to Apolla and Artemis before Thantos killed him, however, before he could kill the twins, their power was able to banish the Darkness. 21 years later, Thantos was married to Miranda, Aron's wife, who was unaware of his true nature. The Darkness became more powerful over time and Thantos began seeking Apolla (now going by the name Camryn) and Artemis (now going by the name Alex), to kill them. Thantos attacked Camryn's house but she wasn't there. Later, Thantos attacked Camryn and Alex at Alex's house, which they barely escaped and nearly caused Camryn to abandon Alex in the fight against him. Thantos attacked Camryn again at her birthday party, swallowing the twins' protectors Karsh and Ileana in order to consume their souls. After escaping from Thantos back to Coventry, Camryn showed Miranda and Alex a picture she drew from one of her visions in the past about Thantos's face coming out of the darkness, and they realized that he was behind the Darkness. Thantos took his shadow form and swallowed Miranda. However, using the power of light and love, Camryn and Alex destroyed Thantos, releasing Miranda, Kersh, and Ileana. ''Twitches Too'' After the battle with the Darkness was over and peace was restored in Coventry with Queen Miranda in King Aron's study, telling his portrait how much she misses him. When she emerges, she is followed by a shadow. She waves her hand and a wall appears, concealing the door. In the Earth dimension, Camryn makes a mess when she tries to magically put dishes into a dishwasher. Alex is living with them because she is going to Waverly University. Karsh and Ileana show up and announce they are getting married and that Miranda wants to see them. Alex doesn't go because she doesn't want to miss class so Camryn goes where she meets a handsome man named Demitri. She believes him to be a prince, but it turns out that he's not; he's a powerless kitchen servant. At school, Alex meets Marcus, who is Camryn's ex boyfriend. He mistakes her for Camryn until Beth informs him otherwise. Both Alex and Camryn have been receiving signs that their father is alive in the Shadowlands. Miranda believes that Thantos is becoming powerful again and wants the girls to use a vanquishing spell during an eclipse, when their powers will be at their strongest. If they perform the spell, everything in the Shadowlands will be destroyed, Thantos... and Aron. Alex doesn't want to do it and mistakenly brings back Thantos. He goes off to destroy Aron's Shadow. Camryn and Alex follow, and when Thantos takes Aron back to Coventry, everyone is locked out. Demitri helps them get into the castle. When asked how, he reveals that Miranda gave him his powers back. Together as one, Camryn, Alex, and Miranda bring Aron back and Aron defeats Thantos. Back at Karsh and Ileana's wedding at the castle, everyone is there. David and Emily, their housekeeper, even Beth and Marcus. Camryn and Demitri share a loving look. Then she waves to Beth while Marcus and Alex wink at each other. Marcus whispers to Beth..."I can't believe you're not more freaked out about this." Beth replies, "What's there to be freaked out about?" She looks around Coventry. "I'm just jealous she's got this much room in the back of her closet." Karsh and Ileana exchange rings and Aron and Miranda pronounce them husband and wife. They kiss and have the reception. The movie ends with the twins, Iliana, Karsh, Miranda and Aron, all chanting, "Go Twitches, go Twitches.". Powers and Abilities Thantos is a powerful and cruel sorcerer, and his known powers are cold and ice manipulation, telepathy, hyperactive sight, smell, and hearing, and the ability to blind people temporarily. Gallery Thantos captures Queen Miranda.jpg|The traitor Thantos takes Queen Miranda before becoming one with the Darkness. Trivia *Thantos' name is also derived from Thanatos, the Greek 'Grim Reaper'. Category:Sorcerers Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Male Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Siblings Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Life-Drainers Category:Teleporters Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Wraiths Category:Dark Forms Category:Revived Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Complete Monster Category:Wizards Category:Trickster Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Dictator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Villains